eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Gladsea
Population: 2,739, Size: 45 acres Wealth: 410,850 gp. Max value for sale: 904 gp. Max pawn value: 4,793 gp Demographics: Human (86%), Halfling (7%), Dwarf (2%), Elf (2%), Half-Elf (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Bayville sits in the shadow of a large ruined castle, and is known for dark magic. The ruler is an idiot, and mean-tempered. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Angry Stallion Owner: Rohery Hart, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The tavern is a wooden rowhouse, with a red tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and very few tables and chairs. Specials: Meatballs Cake with Egg and a Coffee (5 sp) Triceratops Soup with Roasted Apple and a Coffee (5 sp) Cheese Stew and a Coffee (4 sp) Other Patrons: Ermina Blum, Female Human Details Riardon Iathrana, Male Elf Details Galinndan Seliamne, Male Elf Details Henry Connors, Male Human Details Nicholas Bolvend, Male Human Details Bella Stoutbridge, Female Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Hammer's Chappe Owner: Hugolina Bulsary, Female Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is covered in fallen leaves. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick large single storey building, with a small fenced yard and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and large pillars covered in weaponry. Runs a fight club. Specials: Splint Armor (phb 145) (200 gp) Shield (phb 145) (9 gp) Adamantine Armor (dmg 150) (493 gp) Other Patrons: Griseline Shane, Female Human Details Frederick Harton, Male Human Details Jeweler: Ruby Trinkets Owner: Geobal Simmond, Male Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The jeweler is a plaster sprawling single storey building, with a white shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. A parrot serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and glass display cabinets with jewelry. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Hugh Adleaf, Male Human Details Guy Simmon, Male Human Details Adelard Andre, Male Human Details General Store: The Potted Gearworks Owner: Rolf Wildent, Male Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is next to a large public square and has a weird smell. Description: The general store is a plaster and wood framed sprawling single storey building, with a blue tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains a set of gold scales and a stand full of colorful hats sits next to the entrance. Specials: Chest (phb 153) (5 gp) Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Jane Estevan, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Emma Wing, Female Human Details The house is a terra cotta tower, with a white shingled roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A big working dog is eager to greet visitors. Category:Settlements